iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Vikary
Jordan Vikary is the current head of House Vikary and Lord of Boar's Head. He became head of his house after the untimely death of his father, Reginald Vikary. He is regarded by friends and family as a skilled and cautious young man. Appearance and Character Jordan is average as far as looks are concerned, far less handsome than most noblemen and barely more attractive than the common farmer. He stands about five feet and a half with a slender, unblemished and well-toned body, the result of long hours training in the yard. His brown hair drops past his shoulders and his thick eyebrows carry most of his emotion. Jordan is usually of gregarious demeanor and always looking for a quick jest. However, when necessary he is able to act with cold calculation. In addition, Jordan finds himself to be quite ambitious, believing that those above him are incompetent in many ways that he is not and he could do a much better job. He continually thinks of ways to improve his family's fortunes and, believing that his family is descended from the Reynes of Castamere, he'll do anything to avenge past disgraces. History Early Life Jordan was born the only child of Lord Reginald Vikary. Being the last remnant of his beloved life, Lord Reginald put everything into raising Jordan to be the perfect heir, teaching him how to fight, how to ride, and ensuring that every lesson from the maester remained in his son’s young mind. Whenever Jordan fell ill, Reginald spent days by his son’s side and hired the best physicians to heal his beloved son. To his father’s great joy, Jordan grew to be an excellent young man. Every bit of skill he had in training showed on the field when Jordan fought alongside his father against bandits and even Ironborn raiders. At the age of only sixteen, Jordan was knighted and his father felt proud to have such a worthy heir and was able to secure a marriage to House Lorch soon after. Lord of Boar's Head Six years later, Jordan took control as head of the house while his father lay dying in his bed. A large group of rebels began marching on Boar’s Head; a group far more organized and prepared than expected. Jordan routed the rebels, though was unable to discern any motive or discover much about the group at all, only that they were clearly well-funded and too well armed for a bunch of peasants. Lord Reginald passed before Jordan returned to the keep and was uncertain if his father knew of his victory. Whether his father died in worry or in pride continued to bother him, and soon after word reached him that his young cousin, Tansy Vikary, may well have been behind the whole event, including the death of his father. Jordan dismissed the idea, however, as Tansy was too far from the main line for him to even consider the possibility. With his power consolidated, Jordan was able to maintain a peace in his lands. A peace that saw itself interrupted with the sudden crowning of his lord as king and a treacherous marriage with House Greyjoy. Stuck between the Rock and the Iron Throne, Jordan chose to maintain his ties with the Lannisters, but sent only the smallest amount of troops possible and ensuring the safety of both himself and his bastard cousin, Harmond Hill, on the field. With the capture of his king, however, Jordan found himself in even more of a difficult decision and returned to Boar’s Head to await the unfolding of events and prepare himself for whatever path opens itself up to him. Jordan finally reached the decision to go to Casterly Rock and present himself to the Lannisters and finally try to put himself and his family at the forefront of Westerland politics. Family Tree *'{Lymond Vikary}' ** {Reginald Vikary} ** {Catelyn Brax} - Lord Reginald's wife. Died from pneumonia. *** Jordan Vikary - Current Lord of Boar's Head. *** Camila Lorch *** Alice Vikary *** Byron Vikary ** Dareon Vikary *** Harmond Hill *** Celia Hill ** Leobald Vikary ** Muriel Lydden *** Alicent Vikary *** Tansy Vikary *'{Unknown Vikary}' ** Stephen Vikary - Missing, presumed dead. ** Harriet Clifton *** Sarrah Vikary - Missing, presumed dead. Category:House Vikary Category:Westerlander